1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to liquid soap dispensers which are installed in sinks or wherever there is a water line and which are provided with a refillable soap tank. This invention provides an apparatus which will self clean each time the dispenser is used, keeping the device free of hard soap clots or dirt. Thus this device will prevent the malfunctions that occur in conventional liquid soap dispensers that are caused by the accumulation of hard soap inside the valves second cylinder and piston. Also, this invention will provide means for diluting the soap prior to its ejection, thus providing a single mechanism that wets the sponge and ejects the soap.
2. Description of the Related Art
Prior art provides liquid soap dispensers to be used in sinks where the soap tank is mounted below the sink and a plunger projects above the sink to be pressed each time soap is needed. The major problem all such soap dispensers have lies in the innate quality of liquid soap--its tendency to dry and plug the piston, prevent valves from moving and sticks the piston to the cylinder. Thus most such dispensers do not eject soap each time the plunger is pressed and consequently require regular cleaning.